The Last Shepard
by JoolayAnnShepard
Summary: After the Reapers are finally destroyed, many of the secrets Commander Shepard hid are revealed. The crew of The Normandy are still mourning her loss when a unexpected, familiar face is throw onto their ship. The last Shepard meets the people who stood by the Commander in life and death. Here is the link to my art, if you want to see what Jean looks like. - /d66qjhf


** Hey guys, so this is my second fanfiction, and I know I shouldn't start one when I'm in the middle of another, but I couldn't help myself. **  
**This is post Mass Effect 3 and it follows if Commander Shepard had chose the Destroy option and was a biotic. **  
**No one knew she had a sister, let alone a famous one. This is her story, Jean Anna Marie Shepard(Star). She is most definitely more grouchy than she usually is, so please don't dread a completely one dimensional original character. :P  
ENJOY! :D**

2 March, 2186

Ms. Jean Anna Marie Shepard,

I know we have never met in person, but your sister was a good friend of mine and spoke of you fondly. She was a noble soldier; one of the very best. I write to inform you that next week there will be a ceremony held in her honor, on Earth. Since you are her last living relation, The Alliance has invited you to attend the ceremony as a special guest and afterwards you will be able to retrieve the last of her personal belongings from the ship she served on, The Normandy.

I write asking this as a favor. I understand the relationship between you and Commander Shepard was complicated, however, I believe in my heart that she would want you to be there. I know how much she loved you, even if she didn't tell you. I can only imagine what you are going through, and I write this with the up-most sympathy. The galaxy has lost a very talented, caring young lady, and she will be extremely missed. Please send your reply as soon as possible so that we can make arrangements for you.

Sincerely,

Admiral Hackett

. . .

4 March, 2186

My Dear Admiral Hackett,

Your letter was very heartfelt and I am deeply touched by your kind words. Although my answer may have differed if my mother were still alive, I accept the Alliance's invitation. My only request would be to keep my presence on Earth as confidential as possible, which I know won't be an issue for someone as powerful as yourself.

Regarding the relationship between myself and the Commander, it is not of your concern, and I ask that you do not speak of it again. I also unfortunately cannot reveal my current location, but in two days prior to the funeral I shall be on Illium. I ask that you make the arrangements as tidy as possible.

Thank you, Admiral, for your sensitive letter. I can see why the Commander enjoyed your company.

Sincerely,

J. Eve Marie Star.

. . .

The rain fell onto the umbrella, drumming an unfamiliar beat over her head. Jean peeked up and there she was, Commander Jane Shepard, towering 20 feet above her. _They got her nose wrong_ she thought to herself before looking back at Admiral Hackett, standing at the base of the statue, giving a tender, heartfelt speech. Many of the people around her were weeping the entire ceremony, some only chocked up during a particular speech, which there were many. Jean's ass was beginning to fall asleep; she had been sitting for so long. She sighed and crossed her legs, trying to shift her weight around.

Jean wore a long, black, hooded robe over her clothes, in an attempt to hide herself as best as possible. She also had her usual bodyguard at her side. Few people stared, but no one had dared approach her, and for that she was grateful. To keep her family safe, very few people knew about Jean or her brother, Sebastian. Commander Shepard had plenty of enemies who would target them to hurt her. Jean grimaced at the thought of being killed simply to spite her sister, _what a pathetic way to die_.

She barely noticed that the crowd had begun clapping and quickly joined them. Admiral Hackett stepped down and sat back into his seat, his shoulders slumped over as if they weighed a ton. Jean turned her head and looked at the Asari sitting a few seats over on the right of her. _They all look alike_, she thought as she sighed in boredom, looking back at the new person in uniform pouring their heart out in front of her, a complete stranger. Jean closed her eyes and focused on the pattern of the rain, which was more interesting to her than the entire funeral itself. It wasn't strong enough to be considering pouring rain, but it was no light sprinkle either. How odd that it happened to be raining on the day of the Commander's funeral, despite the fact that it was the middle of the summer. It tapped onto her umbrella's surface like fingers playing a piano, persistent and precise; never ending it seemed like.

"Ms. Star?" Her eyes flung open and before her stood Admiral Hackett, looking tired and worn out.

She grinned and stood up before him, reaching out to shake his hand. He took it and smiled, a smile that looked like it took a great deal of effort that it might even shatter his wrinkled face. His hand was cold and weak, like shaking a wet noodle. He cleared his throat and nodded towards her bodyguards, who had joined them at her side.

"Only for precautions," she assured him, patting his hand before letting it go.

He nodded in agreement, "Of course, we want you to feel as comfortable as possible. If you'd follow me, there is something I must speak with you about. There may be an issue that will affect with your stay here." Jean nodded and followed closely beside him as they approached the statue.

They slowly made their way up the few steps to the base of her sister's statue, where they stopped and stood in silence. It was then that she realized the entire crowd had left, save a few people cleaning up and a handle full of uniforms waiting on them_. I must have dozed off for the rest of the speeches, how lucky of me._ Jean smirked for a second before diving back into her conversation with Admiral Hackett.

"So, what is this distressing news that concerns me, Admiral?"

"It seems there has been a bit of miscommunication with the crew aboard the Normandy, and they will be arriving at the citadel within the day, which, of course, does no good for the both of us since we are here. We could be there in a few days, but it would take almost a week for them to come all the out to Earth." Jean stopped and grimaced, frustrated with her current situation.

"So if I really want those belongings so much, I'll just have to pack my happy ass onto one of your trusty vessels and set out to the Citadel. Grand." He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. It only succeeded in making her slightly more irritated.

"I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, and believe me when I say that this usually never happens. However, a war did just end, and there are many pieces we still have to pick up, which makes things unorganized. I can promise you your journey will be comfortable and you won't even notice the wait." She looked away, hiding the scowl on her face_. He talks to me as if he is soothing a child._

"Oh Admiral, thank you, but I have traveled on a ship before, I know what it's like. And believe me when I say that I will most definitely notice the wait." She smiled at him and turned, pushing past his hand as she walked back down the steps and headed for her hovercraft.

_Nobody can do anything right nowadays can they? _Jean cursed as she slid into the back seat, watching her bodyguards board the drivers and passenger's sides.

"Take me back to the hotel, and call Lola. Inform her that I expect her to be there when we arrive and that she has some packing to do. If I am to go through space again I will a nap." They both nodded as they began to take off.

Jean sighed and looked out the window, watching the rain trail down and her sister's figure slowly disappear behind them. She hoped that would be the last time she ever had to look at Jane's face.

. . .

Jean's stomach tightened as she boarded the frigate. There she was, framed on the wall in front of her, saluting them. Jean fought the urge to say something and simply walked past her, keeping her eyes up. However, as she turned, there was another smack in the middle of the wall, same exact pose, mocking her. She couldn't hold back after that. Jean dropped the bag she was carrying and turned to the soldier behind her, leaning into his personal space. He stared at her with wide eyes, a slight look of fear across his baby face.

"Tell me soldier, has a new law passed that makes it illegal to not put my sister's face on any flat surface?" He leaned back, confused and hesitant.

"Uhh, n-no ma'am."

"Really, you could have fooled me." She retorted before turning back around to pick up her bag.

Before she lift it back up, a voice above surprised her.

"No Ms. Shepard, but we honor the woman who died so we all could live in any way possible, even as small of a gesture as putting her face on every single flat surface in this vessel." She straightened back up, staring into the stern, wrinkled face before her.

"Admiral, I am honored that you not only provided a ship for me to travel on, but that you also grace me with your presence on said ship. Thank you." Jean smiled and walked past him towards the elevator.

She entered it as the doors opened, turning to see him frowning at her. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Oh, and Admiral, it's Star." The doors closed and they began to descend into the lower levels of the ship.


End file.
